Lickin' Flames
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: The fire that killed his mother still leaves Dean fearing fires. Father/Son Moment. Dean is 5.


_**Lickin' Flames**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural. **_

_**Summary- The fire that killed his mother still leaves Dean fearing fires. Father/Son Moment Dean 5. **_

_**I had two fire drills in the same day last week, one was planned the other was not planned.**_

_**I just wrote this because it might help me get over this stupids writers block. **_

******

Dean Winchester picked up the bright blue crayon, he fiddle with it for a second before running it across the blank paper before him, once he was satisfied with the blue sky he picked up a black and started drawing the shape of the impala. His kindergarten teacher wandered around the classroom glancing over the students shoulders checking out their drawings. Pictures of smiley faces, families and pets seemed to be the common themes for five year olds to draw. Glancing at the clock on the far wall of the small classroom Mrs. NewBerry figured she would allow them to draw for another thirty minutes before parents would start arriving.

The loud screaming sound of the bell sent the quiet class into chaos. Mrs. NewBerry calmed the class down enough for the class to line up in a straight line, she shut off the lights and gestured for the student teacher Miss. Johnson to lead the students out to the field. Mrs. NewBerry watched the last student leave the classroom before she walked over and crouched down beside Dean's chair where he sat frozen his hand gripping the red crayon so hard his knuckles were white. She gently placed her hand over Deans and coaxed him into relaxing his grip from the crayon.

"Dean we need to leave, there might be a fire somewhere in the school." She stood up and offered her hand to the still boy "Come on honey, take my hand and we can get out of the school."

She grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him up from his chair and walking to the classroom door, she shut the door behind her leading the young boy through the empty hallways, most classes had already evacuated, and outside into the fresh air.

Mrs. Newberry let out a gasp when she felt Dean squeezing her hand in a painfully tight grip especially for someone who was only five. She looked down and the small child, he hand tears streaming down his face, his cheeks where a blotchy red colour.

"Dean?" She asked pulling him over to the side before crouching down to his level.

"Momma." He cried, Mrs. NewBerry was only briefly aware of the fact that Dean was being raised by his father after his mother had passed away and she never heard the young boy speak never mind speak about his mother.

"Mommy!" The young child all but screamed watching as the firemen entered the school to check what the source of the fire alarm going off was. Glancing around Mrs. NewBerry noticed parents coming to picked their children up, she watched to see if anyone would arrive to pick up Dean.

"Mommmy Mommmy." Mrs. NewBerry watched helplessly as the young child cried she tried to comfort him but his screams only seemed to get louder. She jumped in shock when she heard heavy footsteps approaching from behind her, she stood up and barely had a chance to ask who he was before the man had scooped Dean up his arms letting the small child crying into his chest.

"Shh, it's okay son." the rough voice seemed to have the calming affect on Dean, he was no longer screaming for his mom just soaking the man's jacket with his tears.

"I'm Mrs. NewBerry Dean's teacher. I don't believe that we have formally met."

"John Winchester I'm Dean's father." John replied rubbing his hand up and down Dean's back. The firemen ran forward pushing John, Mrs. NewBerry and a couple other teachers back just as the far end of the school exploded. Dean let out a shrill scream, when he saw the big flames, John jumped slightly from the sound loud noise, he gently pushed Dean's head into the joint of where his shoulder and neck muffling Dean shrill screams.

It hadn't even been a year since Mary's death, John remember standing there on the front lawn helplessly watching as their house exploded holding on to his two sons trying to protect them from the horrifying sight.

He pulled away from his thoughts when there was a choking sob sounded by his ear. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around Dean.

"Shh Dean it's going to be okay." John really wished it was. "Come on, we should go see Sammy and Uncle Bobby." There a small nod from the young boy, silently slipping away from the scene John placed Dean in his safety seat before climbing into the drivers seat. Driving away from the scene John briefly wondered if Dean was always going to be afraid of fire or if it would just be a phase. Glancing at the review mirror where so that he could see Dean, his son looked so young and tired. Dean watched out the window, staring at the sky that wasn't blue like he had drawn in his picture no the sky was an ugly shade of dark gray decorate from the smoke of the fire.

Staring at the picture in his hands, he had grabbed it just before Mrs. NewBerry dragged him out of the class, he traced the red and orange coloured flames that decorate the Impala with his finger, the sky in his picture had a grey tinge to it.

Dean didn't like fire, the flames and smoke always seemed to ruin the blue sky.

_******_

_**I hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
